Watermelons
by 0ExTwenty
Summary: AU: A light hearted ficlet of moments between two people RxC
1. In Thee

Watermelons

Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing

(_Italics are thoughts) _

--

"Chrono?"

A soft voice tickled his ear. However he did not pay this much mind as he simply rolled over and continued to go back to sleep.

"Chrono" this time the source of the voice had decided to give him a light poke. Causing him to groan a bit as he finally gave up his attempt at good night's rest. Violet hair moved across the pillow as he slowly lifted his head. Turning towards his right Chrono was greeted with the shadow covered face of Rosette Christopher. Her form was covered by the rather thin blanket that covered the both of them.

"I'm hungry" so there it was the reason why he had been woken up. His weary eyes traveled towards the alarm clock next to him _"3:00 a.m." _he had to be up for work in like two hours. Sighing a bit, Chrono lifted himself off the bed and then walked around towards Rosette's side. Helping her up from the bed the blanket was thrown aside revealing her very pregnant form. Her sunshine colored hair falling passed her shoulders as she made her way towards the bedroom door. Walking out they came into the small living room of their humble apartment.

Finally with a flick of the switch Chrono's eyes were nearly blinded by the bright rays that were the kitchen lights. His feet hitting the cold tile, he watched as Rosette carefully sat herself down at their small dinner table. Walking over to the fridge the violet haired man opened the door and peered in "What'cha feel like having?" he asked.

"Do we have any watermelon?" she answered. Chrono nodded as his eyes fell upon a large bowl on the appliances second rack. "Yeah". Taking out the bowl he walked over to the table and set it down in front of her. The blonde girl reached into the bowl and pulled out a piece of the red fruit. As she took a bite her foot kicked out the seat across from her. Giving a sign to Chrono who was still standing next to her.

Sitting down in front of the blonde. Chrono watched as she dug into the numerous slices. A bit of a smile crossed his lips as he rest his elbow upon the table and his chin within his palm. Hair partially covering his eyes as he chuckled his amusement. This caused the blonde to stop within mid bite her blue irises looking over the table at him. Taking the piece out of her mouth the blonde tilted her head a bit and smiled back.

Stretching out her arm Rosette offered the piece that she had been chewing on. Looking at the piece for a second Chrono leaned forward on the table and took a bite out of the fruit. It's cold surface hitting his sensitive teeth, making him flinch a bit at the sensation. Seemingly satisfied with his portion the blonde once again resumed eating the pieces. "You know…" she said in between pieces "…We still haven't thought of a name".

Golden eyes rolled upwards as a pensive look came across his face. "Hmm…" he hummed, "How about Isabelle?" his companion said "That's if it's a girl of course".

"_Isabelle"_

Chrono liked the name. It was easy picture it now a small version of his partner running around causing a whole lot of god knows what. "I like it" he answered "and if it is a girl I really would like her to have your hair" he continued. Her face reddened considerably as her hand slid across the table. Grabbing his and entwining their fingers "I like yours better" she stated "But…I would prefer if she her father's smile".

"My smile?" Chrono responded, confusion evident in his voice "Whys that". Her thumb ran over the bumps that were his knuckles, as her unoccupied arm came up and tucked a strand of hair behind her shoulder "I love your smile" she confessed "Its just so comforting, like nothing bad could possibly happen". It was now his turn to blush at the compliment.

It was then that they fell into a comfortable silence. Simply just sitting their enjoying each other's presence as their hands stayed connected at the middle of the table That was until realization reared its ugly head on the happy couple "I'm going to be a mother" the words came out of seemingly nowhere. Although she said nothing after that Chrono could tell that doubt was floating through her. It was most likely from the fact that she did not really have parents when she was a youth.

"A great one" he squeezed her hand in reassurance "You'll see". He was going to continue however before he could say more a yawn creepy up on him. Weariness was now evident on his features, the blonde frowned a bit "You have to work soon". Once again Chrono smiled "I'm fine" she didn't seem satisfied with his answer. Carefully picking herself up the blonde tugged him off the chair. And soon started to lead him back to the bedroom.

Upon entering the room Rosette spoke once again "Now go to bed!" she ordered. However feeling playful Chrono crossed his arms in mock defiance retaliating with "What are you my mother?". The reaction he got however was not one he expected, for with speed that didn't seem possible for a pregnant woman the blonde managed to grab his ear lobe and with a hard yank nearly bring tears to the mans eyes "Only when I need to be" came her stern answer.

It was rather safe to say that Chrono soon found himself once again under the sheets. With her pressed into him as he ran his hand over her swollen belly. He watched as she once again fell into a deep slumber. Hugging her closer the violet haired man pressed a soft kiss to her closed lips smiling wearily as he tasted the faint taste of watermelons.

The fruit had never tasted so sweet.

---

A/N:

Hiya

Well this seems to be my first Chrono Crusade fic.hope it wasn't too bad since I usually just write FFX fics on my other pen name.

For those of you wondering this was just a little fic I created for the hell of it. the events are actually a bit true since when my mom was pregnant with me she would continuously drag my dad out of bed in the middle of the night and make him eat watermelons with her. and that is also when they thought up my name (and no its not Isabelle since I'm a boy).

Anyhow enjoy the fic and tell me what you think

0ExTwenty (ZeroX20)


	2. Pennies

Remotes

Disclaimer: Don't Own a Thing

_"Italics are T.V. Programmings"_

--

_The stone door opened easily enough, allowing both the young brother and sister to enter into what looked like an abandoned tomb. No movement came from within the dark depths giving both of the newcomers a startled sense of relief. That was until a voice came from the shadows "Who's there?" it sounded raspy as if parched and tired. Before neither child could respond the voice spoke again "You shouldn't be here" _

"Booooorrrrinnnggg"

**Click**

With the press of a button the image on the television screen changed from the dreary atmosphere to a more animated one. Where a painting of a pirate sang along with the voices of children.

"_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" _

"Rosette!" a violet haired man squealed from his spot within the black sofa "I was watching that". His blonde companion let a small smirk cross her face as she dangled the television remote in front of him "Not anymore Chrono" she sung. Her sea colored eyes sparkling at the look of fury on her husband's face "What are you going to do about it". She got no response, not a threat nor any indication of him moving to change the channel. He merely looked at her as if pondering something.

The blonde realized what her partner was most likely thinking. So in a way of making his task more difficult she put the remote into the pocket of her jeans. And no sooner had she done that then a body crashed into her form knocking off her seat and onto the carpeting. Giggles and laughter soon erupted from the air as the battle ensued that was until Rosette finally managed to pull Chrono's black shirt over his head and covered his face with it.

Getting up the blonde started to run out of their living room and down the hallway. Hearing footsteps behind her she knew immediately that Chrono was already on her tail. Breaking a hard right Rosette was able to make it inside their bedroom, however she wasn't quick enough to close the door on her ever agile husband. So running to the opposite side of the bed Rosette and Chrono stared at each other. Smiling a bit the blonde saw that she had stretched Chrono's shirt a bit. Minutes passed by as the opponents watched each other's movements.

Finally the violet haired man made the attempt to run around the bed. Leaving Rosette no other choice but to climb on it. However her plan was for naught since the man soon joined her on the bed. This time though it seems as if victory was in Chrono's side. The violet haired youth managed to hold the blonde's wrist above her head and into their pillows and her legs were pinned by his. A victorious smile on his face as he peered into the eyes of his defeated opponent.

Imagine his shock when he realized that the control was no longer within her pocket. Thinking quickly Chrono figured that she must have kicked it under the bed. So throwing himself off the girl he landed rather roughly next to the bed and quickly started to scan what was beneath it. Seeing the plastic appliance the young man quickly reached for it.

It would seem at that precise moment Rosette decided to land on him. Shaking him and allowing her to pull him away from the bed. Crawling towards the her objective the blonde was stopped by her husband's arm wrapping around her leg and giving her a firm pull. Nails digging into the carpet Rosette tried to continue her journey to the remote.

That was until two strong arms wrapped around her waist. Violet hair was soon all that she could see as Chrono buried his face in the crook of her neck. This stopped her completely as she let her head roll back and rest against his. Relaxing within his embrace the couple soon found themselves laying upon the floor as they forgot about the remote. As the day went on and the minutes ticked by, the couple remained upon the floor. Comfortable and at peace.

Yet, as they reached the third hour of this. Seemingly having moved positions Rosette lifted her head off of Chrono's shoulder to peer into his face "Want to go watch t.v." she asked. A smile crossed his face as he shook his head "Nah" he answered.

Rosette returned the smile "Yeah, you're right" she said as her head fell upon his shoulder once again "There's never anything good on".

--

A/N

Hello once again

It seems several people saw my first one shot as pretty good. so in a way as a thank you I present you with another little nothing chapter. This actually popped out of nowhere completely and in a way is mocking the original story where they die (Dammit) I use this as a way to lift my spirits whenever I'm reminded of their tragic fate.

Well thank you and I'll most likely post something up soon

(If anyone sees this as good)

0ExTwenty


	3. Tonight, Tonight

Snores

Disclaimer : don't own a thing

--

_**Brriiinnnngggg…BBBBrrriiinnngggg**_

Lights started to flicker from the screen of the mobile phone, illuminating the darkened room a bit. Instantly the device started to vibrate upon the dresser as once again it let out a loud ring.

_**BBBBrrrriiiinnnngggg **_

Not too far from the dresser, blankets moved as a body stirred within. A groan could be heard as a violet hair soon poked out from beneath the comforter. Weary blood-shot eyes eased open as he sat up within the bed. Scratching his head a bit and giving a slight yawn his golden eyes settled upon the ringing phone.

Sighing a bit he reached for the phone. Grabbing it off the dresser he squinted a bit as lights flashed upon his face. The words "Rosette" flashed upon the phone's small screen as he brought the device to his ear and answered.

"Hello?" he wasn't surprised to find that his voice sounded groggy.

"Chrono?" a female voice answered on the other side, "Did I wake you?".

A yawn was her only answer. Lifting his unoccupied hand, Chrono tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Rosette" he grumbled "What's wrong?".

"Nothing" she answered a bit too quickly. Her voice took on a higher pitch as she soon started to babble "I was just checking in, you know". Chrono chuckled as he laid back down onto the bed "I'm fine Rosette". A small silence was her answer "Okay" she said finally "Is your brother asleep too?".

"Yes" Chrono answered, feeling a bit grumpy the violet haired man assumed it would be wise to hang up quickly before something bad happened. "Good Night" then quickly hung up before she could utter a word of protest. Once again Chrono sighed as he set the phone upon the dresser next to the bed.

Covering himself once again the violet haired man was just about to drift off to sleep when…

_**BBBBrrrriiiinnnngggg **_

Eyes snapping open Chrono once again sat up on the bed. Grabbing the phone he answered the call. Keeping his temper in check the violet haired man spoke "What's wrong now?". He could hear shuffling from the blonde's end of the phone. As if moving from one place to another in a hasted "Chrono…" her voice had a slight whine to it "…I can't sleep". Running a hand through his violet locks he asked "Why not?".

Rosette's voice was hesitant. Almost as if not knowing how to explain her predicament. "I…" she started "It's…". It went on like this for about two minutes before finally "There's no snoring".

"Huh?" Confusion was evident within his voice. A groan was audible over Rosette's end. obviously she didn't want to explain herself "I can't sleep….because your not here snoring". That really didn't help clearing things up at all for poor Chrono. Now officially woken up, he moved ot the side of the bed where his legs dangled over the edge "I thought my snoring didn't let you sleep?" he asked.

Once again Rosette groaned, "I've gotten used to it" she admitted albeit a bit painfully "Now I can't sleep without it". A smile spread across Chrono's face, it was sort of a nice feeling knowing that you were needed. Even for something as small as this. "I'm sorry Rosette" he started "But I'm probably still going to be here for another three days".

"I know" once again there was a slight shuffling on her end. Then…

**Knock…knock**

Chrono turned towards the bedroom door. Raising an inquisitive eye brow he walked towards the doorway and opened it. Somehow it didn't surprise him when he saw it was Rosette standing within the doorway. Her cell phone put up to her ear and a bag over each shoulder. One holding her clothing while the other held things such as bottles and diapers for the baby girl that was currently asleep within her car seat.

Still though how did she get here without a car? Eyes looking passed his wife. Chrono could see his older brother Aion currently twirling a set of keys with his finger. A smile on his face as he cast Chrono a wink.

Entering the room the blonde closed the door behind her. Taking off her brown over coat and exposing that she was in fact in her pajamas. Setting the sleeping child upon the bed she let the coat fall over her shoulders and threw it upon the dresser. Tilting her head towards Chrono she smiled a bit.

Chrono didn't say anything as he watched her get ready for bed. His eyes did stray over to the sleeping child to find something rather surprising "Izzy snores?" amusement within his voice as he leaned closer to his daughter. "Mmm—hmm" he heard Rosette hum "Just like her father". And with that she laid down onto the mattress. Carefully taking young Isabelle out of her seat, Rosette settled the child between her and Chrono.

A smile gracing his face as he ran his hand over Isabelle's blonde head. "Good Night" he whispered. The blonde only responded with a light hum as she watched him through her half lidded eyes.

It was safe to say that both Rosette and Chrono slept comfortably that night.

--

_  
__**"Farewell And Goodnight"**_

Goodnight, to every little hour that you sleep tite  
May it hold you through the winter of a long night  
And keep you from the loneliness of yourself  
Heart strung is your heart frayed and empty  
Cause it's hard luck, when no one understands your love  
It's unsung, and I say  
Goodnight, my love, to every hour in every day  
Goodnight, always, to all thats pure that's in your heart

A/N

Well here you go.

I've decided to turn this into little drabbles that people will hopefully like. This one actually was inspired by the Scrubs episode. anyways enjoy oh and yes this one relates to the first chapter but the second one doesn't relate to neither of these for those who are wondering.

Anyways enjoy and review

0ExTwenty


	4. Wishing Well

Bibs

Disclaimer : don't own a damn thing

-

"Rosette"

A soft voice brushed against her ears. However the blonde merely rolled over and grumbled a bit as sleep once again took its hold

"Rosette"

This time the voice was accompanied by a soft poke on her shoulder. However the blonde decided that she's slept through worse. Soon after two or three pokes the sensation stopped and the blonde smirked into her pillow thinking she had won.

That was until a foot came in contact with her back. And one hard push later the blonde was ejected from the bed and to the hard carpeting on the floor. Young Rosette hit the floor a bit harshly so it was understandable when she instantly stood up. Her blonde hair mussed up and nightdress was wrinkled. Blue irises locked upon the perpetrator as she nearly lunged at him "What" she whispered harshly.

He looked at her beneath his violet hair. A small smile making its way across his weary features as he responded "Your turn to check on Izzy" and with that Chrono retreated back under the comforter where he drifted back into sleep.

The blonde huffed her irritation. Moving several strands of blonde away from her face she made her way out of the bedroom. Walking across the small hallway she came to the second room. Already sounds of crying had filtered into the air. Grumbling a bit the mother walked into the room and sighed. It seems the three month old was a bit upset with something. For her small blanket has been kicked and tears were rolling down her chubby cheeks.

One look at the distressed child and all of Rosette's apprehension disappeared like a passing breath. Maternal instincts kicked in as she bent over the crib and picked up the young one. Upon noticing its mother the baby girl's cries turned into whimpers.

Holding the baby to her chest the young mother cooed. "What's wrong Izzy?" she asked softly, sitting herself in a recliner. Rosette quietly hummed as the baby continued its whimpers. Soft spots of blonde came out of the child's head as it turned slightly within the small blanket that was holding her. Small hands trying to reach out at something, it took awhile before the blonde realized what it was that Izzy wanted.

Smiling a bit the mother stretched out her collar. Revealing her right breast, allowing the baby to latch on and began feeding.

That was how it was for a good ten minutes, until the dead silence started to get the best of Rosette. Moving carefully as to not disturb the baby. She felt the area around the chair for a certain object. Finally her hand came in contact with a small remote on the small table next to her. Lifting the object she pressed a button.

A small stereo on the other side of the room suddenly turned on. The appliance made a small sound as it started to read the CD that was currently in there. Thinking quickly Rosette pressed the lower button for the volume. And with that a song soon came out of the speakers.

At first it was a slow melody, sounding as if an acoustic guitar. The song had no words just mellow guitar playing that seemed to have a soothing effect both on the child and the mother, before long Isabella's eyes once again closed as the sandman beckoned her. Leaving Rosette to stare at her sleeping daughter, a soft smile gracing her face as she covered herself.

That was how it stayed for an immeasurable amount of time, the smile never really leaving her face as she stood up from the recliner and walked to the crib. Softly she laid the young child onto the soft mattress, and then made her way over to the stereo picking up the silver CD case that was laid upon it. Her eyes twinkled a bit as she saw that it was one of Chrono's favorite guitarists.

Making her way out of the room she walked across the hallway and into the main bedroom. Once through the threshold she spotted the large lump that was her sleeping husband. Most likely sensing that she was in the room, Chrono lifted his head and looked towards the blonde a sleepy smile gracing his face as he lifted the blankets inviting her to join him.

Crawling into the covers the young mother curled into the warmth that was Chrono. His left hand made a slow trail up her spine as a small hum vibrated through him, slowly Rosette's eyelids grew heavier as her head rested underneath his chin. Faintly she realized that he was humming a bit of the song that she was hearing earlier.

Sometimes she wondered if Chrono ever got tired of putting her to sleep.

--

A/N

Well hello!

Heh this chapter was actually inspired by a little trip I took to northern California, where I saw my new nephew. Anyways I hope no one gets a little weirded out by the breastfeeding, I haven't really seen many people write about it so I hope it doesn't raise any eyebrows. Also the song that is mentioned is by a guitarist called Buckethead off his CD called Colma, it's a whole album of soft songs that seem to soothe the soul.

I'm starting to notice that a lot of these take place at night. It seems im going to have to start switching it up a bit. Seeing as I already have thought up three other ones, and only one is connected to these versions of Rosette and Chrono.

Damn im babbling.

Well Please Enjoy and Review. (I hope u guys like it)

0ExTwenty


	5. Big Sur Moon

Milk

Disclaimer: don't own a thing dammit

--

The sound of a cupboard being opened sounded through the small kitchen. Immediately it was slammed shut as another one was opened shortly after, a sigh vibrated through the air as it too was closed in disappointment. Sparkling blue irises peered into yet another cupboard as fragments of blonde hair fell in front of her face. "Ffffttt" she tried blowing them out of the way but to no avail, after trying yet another drawer the blonde girl seemed to find what exactly she was looking for. Grabbing a large pouch she pulled it out of the cupboard and onto the white kitchen counter. Large white letters exclaiming "Pancake Mix" were written across the front of it.

Smiling a bit the blonde spun on her sock covered heels and walked towards the fridge, opening the appliance her eyes scanned the inside its contents finally falling upon a carton of milk. And so began the long hard journey of making breakfast. At first the all the poor girls could seem to make was pan fires, and sometimes smoldering pieces of what looked like pancake shaped charcoal. However even through all of these 'inconveniences' she still managed to make two decent looking pancakes.

Setting them upon a plastic plate, the blonde turned slightly to open another cupboard this time pulling out a clear plastic cup. Pouring in a good amount of milk the blonde smiled a bit as she looked down at the meal she had made. Pride seemed to fill her gaze as she looked at a clock mounted on the wall _"6:00 a.m." _Suddenly seeming a bit rushed she grabbed the plate and cup and placed them upon a small table.

No less than a minute later a bedroom door opened as a violet haired figure exited from its threshold. Sleep still visible within his eyes and a backpack slung over his shoulder the tired young man made his way towards the kitchen. His weary eyes widened considerably as he saw who was standing there, "Rosette" shock was evident within his voice.

The blonde tilted her head a bit allowing her golden locks to fall pass her shoulders "Hi Chrono" came her hesitant reply. For a moment the two of them merely stood there wrapped within a moment of extremely uncomfortable silence. That was until Chrono raised his left hand to give his scratch his scalp as he said "Listen about yesterday, I'm…", "I made you breakfast" Rosette quickly cut in. Her sea blue eyes cutting away from his golden ones.

His eyes wandered over towards the small wooden table. Seeing the two pancakes and the glass of milk he looked back towards Rosette, however she had long since turned away to put the ingredients away. Sighing to himself he simply sat down and picked up his silverware. Flipping both pancakes over he inspected them to see if they had been tampered with at all. It surprised him somewhat to see that there were no sign of it at all.

Hesitantly he cut into the pancakes with his fork, and then brought the piece level with his mouth. Once again his eyes scanned the object for traces of tampering. Rosette took a seat next to him and watched him in amusement. Finally, Chrono stuck the piece into his mouth and began to chew.

To his delight he found that there was indeed nothing wrong with the pancakes. Continuing his feast, the young man considered the fact that Rosette had indeed forgiven him for the misunderstanding. Well…that was until his stomach made a rather loud growl. Sweat started to build up on Chrono's brow as he took a swig of milk, and not too soon after that a sharp pain shot through his bowels.

Instantly dropping his utensils the violet haired man curled a bit at the pain. "Rosette" he huffed "What kind of milk did you put into these?" . The devious blonde merely tilted her head a bit as she smiled mischievously at him "Oh you know 1 reduced fat" she answered.

A frown appeared upon Chrono's lips "You didn't use my lactose free milk?". Lightly hitting her forehead the blonde made a face of false innocence "That's what I forgot" she said.

Once again his stomach did somersaults inside of him. Still he sat and watched as his vengeful girlfriend got up from her seat and picked up the unfinished plate. "Oh Chrono" she sang as his stomach churned once again "Your forgiven"

And with that the poor man ran at break neck speed towards the bathroom.

--

A/N

Lactose Intolerance is a bitch

For those of you who want to know what Chrono did. Don't really dote on it, knowing Rosette it was most likely something that was blown far out of proportion or maybe it was something unintentional (most likely) anyways it got she got payback in her own way. Well I hope u guys enjoy this one, it too was written to a song by Buckethead.

Also if there are any out there wondering this chapter is in no way connected to the 'Izzy' chapters.

Well that's all for now, please try to enjoy it and review.

0ExTwenty


	6. Sweet Sweet

Boredom

Disclaimer: don't own a damn thing

--

Somewhere she had read that marriage was somewhat of a cake walk.

That when you were with the right person everything would just fall into place. No arguments, nor will there be any troubles at all.

Rosette shuffled from her position within the bed. Blue eyes watching in amusement as the first glimmers of the sun started to pour through the window shades. A sigh was audible as she rolled over to look at the sleeping figure next to her.

Smiling as she looked at him, his hair tangled, some of it covering his face while the rest of it was merely standing on its end. Gently one of her hands descended into the rats nest that was currently Chrono's hair. Being sure not to get caught in one of the knots she merely ran her fingers through his violet locks.

Her hand ceased momentarily when events from the previous night appeared within her mind.

They…had an argument, a petty little disagreement that had quickly escalated into a stupid fight. And to top it all of it had been over the fact that they hadn't been 'romantic' in over three and a half months.

Slowly the blonde's smile degenerated into a small frown, trying to recall all the facts within her still hazy mind. Remembering the fact that Azmaria and Joshua had volunteered to watch Isabelle allowing the young parents a moments rest.

However when the sun had set and the moon had risen into the sky. Both herself and Chrono had different plans on how to spend it, Well for starters she had want to…uh hum 'rekindle' their dwindling love life. While Chrono had merely rolled into bed and promptly fell into a deep slumber.

She had been left standing in her nightgown, bewildered as to why her husband would pass up what seemed like a perfect opportunity. This had left poor Rosette with no choice but to resort to more seductive tactics. First she had pressed her rather lush body against his. The only real reaction she had gotten was a snore. Secondly, grabbing one of his hands and placing it on her derrière she proceeded to place heated kisses along his jaw to his collar bone. Then continuing to his shoulder where she had left him a small hickey.

…Still nothing…

Finally losing all of her patience Rosette resulted to the one sure fire way to wake up a sleeping male.

She kicked him in the crotch. Hard.

It was rather safe to say that sleep was now the last thing on Chrono's mind. "Idiot" she shouted above his whimpers, "How could you sleep at a time like this". If Chrono had heard any of this he sure didn't show it. For he merely continued to hold his crotch in agony as he rolled over continually. This pathetic display made Rosette somewhat regret her actions. But quickly shoving them down she continued with her rant "Will you quit being such a baby" she continued.

When some of the pain subsided Chrono finally managed to speak back "What's your problem" he hissed. "My problem" Rosette responded "Is that I've been living like a nun for like four months". Her arms crossed over her chest as she glared down at him "Seriously Chrono can you remember the last time we've been…intimate". Still wincing a bit Chrono managed to push himself off the bed "Last week" he answered "You took your shirt off during dinner".

"That's because Izzy spit food on me", Chrono's face fell "Oh".

With this Rosette gave an exasperated huff. Sitting up on the bed she looked away from her husband. And for a bit silence reigned over the both of them. Finally the blonde spoke out "Chrono" she turned to see that he was looking back at her with worried eyes "Are you getting bored with me?".

His eyes widened considerably, mouth opening and closing repeatedly. This caught him off guard completely not even knowing where she could get such an idea. When he didn't respond Rosette turned back around. Her eyes looking at her hands as if they were the most amazing things in the world. However when she did get her answer it was not in words but more actions.

For a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, then she found herself being pulled into Chrono's lap. Turning her head slightly she saw a mischievous smile had graced his face and before she knew what had happened his lips had descended onto hers. Rosette's mind went pleasantly blank as his lips descended to her ear "Rosette" his voice had acquired a husky tone to it "I want you". The blonde groaned a bit hoping that he knew the feeling was mutual.

The rest of what happened made the young mother grin into her pillow as she continued to watch her sleeping husband. Blue eyes looking under the covers in delight as she hummed in content. Snuggling closer to him a devious little thought crept its way into her mind...

Next time they could try role playing.

--

**Galapogos **Ain't it funny how we pretend we're still a childSoftly stolen under our blanket skiesAnd rescue me from me, and all that I believeI won't deny the painI won't deny the change And should I fall from grace here with youWill you leave me too? Carve out your heart for keeps in an old oak tree And hold me for goodbyes-and whispered lullabyes And tell me I am still The man I'm supposed to be I won't deny the pain I won't deny the changeAnd should I fall from grace here with youWill you leave me too? Too late to turn to turn back now, I'm running out of soundAnd I'm changing, changing And if we died right now, this fool you loved somehowIs here with you I won't deny the painI won't deny the change And should I fall from grace here with youWould you leave me too –Smashing Pumpkins

A/N

This is the song that I wrote this too.

Dammit its takes place in the night also. My bad. I actually wrote this because I noticed that although they were married, they never actually kissed or any other kind of shows of affection. So to be fair with what I presumed to be a frustrated Rosette, I wrote this.

Hope you guys like it. Please review and enjoy.

P.S.

As I'm sure some of you had noticed my grammar is…really bad, and on my last account I had a beta reader for all of this. However right now I'm just trying my best to adapt to writing with different characters. So if you could look over these mistakes I would really appreciate it.

Thanx

0ExTwenty


	7. Forever Young

Hamburger

Disclaimer: don't own a damn thing

--

The lights flickered within the small fast-food restaurant. Its' environment tranquil as patrons passed making their way through the booths where the customers were seated. However one booth in particular had a rather young looking couple in the middle of enjoying what looked like a very important meal. The two were sitting on opposite sides of the booth, on the left side sat a blonde haired young lady her blue irises currently fixated upon the burger and chili fires that sat before her.

In front of the blonde, sat a young violet haired man. Who at the moment was groaning at the fact that some ketchup had fallen from his food and onto his white shirt.

"Chrono" the blonde tossed a paper plate along with a plastic fork "Help me with the fries". Looking away from the now crimson blotch the young man looked towards the pile of meat and fries. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, "You never share your food Rosette?" his companion just smiled at him.

Her fork dug into the pile of fries. Pulling out a decent amount she set it upon her plate. The smile never really leaving her face as she continued to dig into the food.

To many this would seem like nothing but a regular day in their lives. But in fact it had been a very eventful day. Young Rosette who is currently ripping into the chili fries is now nearing two months of pregnancy. This in turn had come to a mutual agreement between the two soon-to-be parents.

They must get married…

This was not to say that it was a forced marriage, for there were feelings of love in between the two. However it felt a bit too soon for the both of them. So as they sat there within the booth enjoying what would be their 'honeymoon' one could not help but feel a tiny bit of regret.

The two of them looked rather young to be parents. Due to a lack of money and time, the marriage had not been held by a church but in front of a judge and their friends Joshua and Azmaria. The whole thing took no more than an hour, yet this seemed to have no real effect on the moods or the quality of their new marriage.

Chrono bit into his chili fries. A lopsided smile gracing his face as he continued to chew on the greasy food. Of course underneath all of this laid nothing but a fountain of his worries and doubts. It looked the same for poor Rosette whose azure eyes showed the extent of her fears.

Yes, it was true that this wasn't exactly how the two pictured their marriage. Nor did they actually guess that it would have come this quickly. So as they sat there preoccupied with hamburgers, chili fries, and ketchup stains. One could not deny the feeling of complete and utter content the two seemed to radiate.

For both knew that no matter what obstacle life wanted to throw in their way. That they still had each other.

And for now that's all they needed.

"Now I have Chili on my shirt!"

And…maybe a few napkins.

--

A/N:

As far as I know it only cost my brothers 70 dollars when they got married. And it took a total of one half hour. Of course they didn't get married at the same time, maybe like three months apart. And both in the circumstances of young Rosette and Chrono here.

I could not imagine Rosette and Chrono having a normal wedding, and I wanted to show people what popped into my head.

Oh oh also…um I would like to thank MisoGirl who has been kind enough to review just about every chappie.

Well that's it, Enjoy and review.

Thanx

0ExTwenty


	8. A Kind Of Magic

Queen

_Italics are lyrics_

Disclaimer: don't own anything (except the broom)

--

A light breeze flung his hair into frenzy. Violet locks poked him in the eye as he continued on his appointed task. His hand locked within an endless motion of moving back and forth as he swept the cement with a broom. Golden orbs half lidded in boredom as young Chrono yawned a bit.

There was a stereo that was precariously perched on an old lawn chair, its speakers gained volume as the announcer put on another song. Instantly the sound of a keyboard being played filtered through the air as a man started to sing.

_"__Tonight I'm __gonna__ have myself a real good time__I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out Yeah! __I'm floating around in __ecstasy."_

Instantly Chrono's head perked up as recognition sparkled within his robs. A smile started to crack into his features.

_"So don't stop me now, __don't stop me__ now"_

Grabbing onto the tip of the broom the violet haired man started to sing into it.

_"__Cause__ I'm having a good time having a good time__"_

His movements became more erratic as he grabbed the "mic" and swung it around. Running across the patio he continued to sing along as a skip was added to his step.

_"__I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies __Like__ a tiger defying the laws of gravity __I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva__"_

Flipping the 'mic' into the air Chrono spun upon his heels as his task was long forgotten.

_"Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time __I'm having a ball don't stop me now __If you __wanna__ have a good time just give me a call" _

Unbeknownst to the young man, standing within the house was a certain blonde haired woman. Staring curiously as she watched him jump from a chair.

_"__Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time) __Don't__ stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time)__"_

Chrono had now managed to finally start sweeping again. However his broom still served as a microphone as he continually spun in joyous circles.

_"__Don't stop me don't stop me don't stop me __Hey __hey__hey__Don't stop me don't stop me __Ooh __ooh__ooh__ (I like it)__"_

At this point of the song a guitar solo broke out. Grabbing the broom he brought it to his waist. Left hand picking at imaginary strings as the right hand made non-existent chords. Still singing to the song Chrono continued to make a fool of himself as he played air guitar while running around as if performing upon a stage.

_"__Ooh ooh Alright __I'm burning through the skies Yeah! __Two hundred degrees __That's__ why they call me Mister Fahrenheit__"_

His performance was unexpectedly cut short when the volume for the stereo was turned down. And in its place was the sound of applause, realizing that he wasn't alone the violet haired young man turned towards the source of the noise.

Standing next to the muted device with a huge smile upon her face was none other than Rosette. Her applause continued as Chrono's face turned a bright red and he gave a mocking bow.

Laughter seeped through the air as she entangled her arms around his waist and pulled him close "You have to teach me how to dance like that" she teased. "I don't know" he answered "A lot of it was more skill than practice". Once again he was rewarded with her laughter, "Oh Really?" Smiling the blonde pushed away from him. "Wait right here" she made her way towards the door "I'll be back with the mop and we'll see who's the one with the skills".

--

A/N:

You gotta love Freddie Mercury

Don't Stop Me Now by Queen

This song came on in my iPod while I was sweeping one day. And before I knew it I was trying to do a powerslide off a table Tenacious D style. Anyways I'm sorry for those who haven't heard this song it would probably make no sense without it By the way its also not the full song since I skipped a few parts. But to me it was rather fun imagining Chrono making a complete and utter fool of himself.

Well enjoy and please review.

0ExTwenty


	9. Given To Fly

Boxes (Part 1 of 2)

Disclaimer: don't own anything

A/N:

Well I'm back for the time being and this time I actually brought along a two-parter.

Anyways there are some things that I feel needed to be explained for this chapter, first of all being the job and the things mentioned. Their job is based upon my real one. So here's a brief overview.

Unloading is taking the packages out of trailers, planes, etc…however they only do it in trailers in this story.

Loading is the exact opposite its when the packages are put back into their containers to be shipped out again (Way more time consuming).

Last but certainly not least is Yellow Ledbetter, it's a song by Pearl Jam that is known for the fact that the singer mumbles the lyrics through the whole song, so the lyrics are unknown and the song almost doesn't make sense. Still a good song though

Well that's about it, other than enjoy the fic and please review.

--

Rosette really hated her job.

Unloading packages for a delivery company didn't really offer that many perks. It was tiring, dirty, and most of her supervisors were complete pricks. However despite all of its hardships the blonde had not missed a day in a little over a year. Of course that wasn't saying that the job was all bad. There was always one thing that she could rely on to make her day just a little bit more bearable, and that was Chrono.

He was a co-worker of hers. They met on the day that she started there, He had walked into the trailer she'd been working on and silently started to help her unload the packages. Headphones had been blaring within his ears and his eyes never wandered over to her. At first the boy had given her the creeps, for several months the two worked together without really saying a word to each other.

He always came in to help her with all of the particularly nasty trailers; and it always seemed that it was entirely by choice judging by the confused looks of their supervisors as they walked by them. Finally the day came when Rosette simply could not take it anymore. Walking right up to the violet haired man she yanked one of the headphones right out of his ears. He had winced at the slight pain and had just begun to say something "What…" "HI" Rosette cut him off. Her teeth clenched and face stern.

At first he had merely stared at her golden eyes locking onto her blue ones "…Hi". And from there it slowly started to snowball, first it was small things such as waves or nods of recognition. Then came the day when he had walked into her trailer and once again started to help her "So how've you been?" This alone made the blonde's movements stop entirely, a box still within her hand as she looked on the other side of the moving belt to see if it really was him. "Um…good" she answered lamely "How about you?"

Although she would never admit it, Rosette's opinion of Chrono slowly started to shift. No longer was he 'creepy' but just 'shy' and even maybe a little 'cute'. But that was only just a little…

Ridiculous as it may seem but the blonde's very world almost stopped completely just by one simple act by Chrono. It had been several months since the two had started talking and were currently sitting at their break time. When the blonde had simply stated interest in knowing what he was listening to. Silence seemed to be her only answer and Rosette's head drooped in what felt like rejection. However this soon changed when a small little device landed on her lap. The music player sat there staring back up at her, its exterior chipped and dirty as the buttons had dark finger prints on them.

Her gaze shifted back towards Chrono to see that he was currently smiling at her. "Give it back to me when you're done, Okay?" she really hoped her face wasn't as red as it felt "Sure" she answered still recovering from the shock. With that her companion rose up from his seat and walked away giving her a wave from over his shoulder. Rosette looked back down towards the music player and poked it, a goofy smile soon made its way across her face _"Chrono's never without this thing" _for some reason it only made the moment that much better.

"Isn't that Chrono's?" Azmaria asked her as she sat down next to her. The blonde nodded her blue eyes never really leaving the device, "I didn't even know he could take it off" the white haired girl said.

With slight hesitance Rosette picked up the left head phone, inspecting the tiny device she put it within her ear and pressed 'Play'.

--

"You're a Yellow Ledbetter!" Chrono stopped in mid walk, an eyebrow arching in confusion as he turned towards the girl besides him "beg your pardon?" a chuckle escaped her lips as she put her hands behind her back and arched forward slightly "The song on your music player" she explained, "It's called Yellow Ledbetter". Recognition flashed through his eyes as he nodded slowly "Okay…", Rosette merely smiled and tilted her head a bit "I can't understand that song at all" she began "The lyrics are a bunch of mumbles that no can understand" taking a step forward the blonde outstretched the hand that was holding the music player, "…But it still a nice song, and I like it a lot even if it doesn't make any sense why".

Chrono's eyes widened considerably at this implication, they stayed locked upon the blondes retreating form as she walked back into her trailer.

--

"Chrono" the young man stopped when he heard his name being called. Turning around he came face to face with Azmaria Hendric, one of Rosette's better friends. A smile was spread across the snowy blonde's face as she peered at him "Could you do me a favor?". He arched an inquisitive eyebrow; he never really talked with this girl let alone knew her well enough to do her favors. However she didn't wait for a response from him as she kept on explaining "I'm being sent to load side, and I'll probably be there till like one in the morning" she tilted her head as a suspiciously sweet smile lit up her features "Could you give Rosette a ride home for me?". Shock was clearly evident on his face as a tint of red started to show up on his tanned features "I…" his first instinct was to decline the offer but he didn't really have a chance "Great" the girl clapped her hands together "She should be waiting out front, bye". And with that the girl disappeared into the hub leaving a very confused and nervous Chrono in her wake.

"_I'm going to kill you Azzy" _a very irritated blonde blew between her freezing hands; she had been waiting within her works parking lot for at least a good hour. The night was rather unforgiving during this particular time. People were coated in thick layers and their breath was visible with every exhale, her azure eyes lit up with vicious thoughts of punishment for her co-worker that she didn't even notice the tall figure creeping up on her. "Rosette?" an unsure voice broke through her thoughts; she turned to see Chrono standing behind her twiddling nervously with his car keys. Although still freezing her ass off; the blonde's attitude perked up slightly at the sight of the young man "Hi Chrono" she greeted.

The violet haired youth smiled slightly as he lifted the hand holding his car keys "Seems like I'm your ride tonight".

Her blue eyes widened slightly, however she still managed a believable smile "Really?" she said, "What happened to Azmaria?" He merely shrugged "She said something about going to load side for the night".

"Oh really?" she answered "Well thanks then Chrono", not allowing her smile to drop the blonde allowed her male companion to lead her into the employee parking lot and towards his car.

"_I swear I'm going to get her", _Rosette's thoughts were anything but forgiving towards her snow haired friend _"Maybe I could put her in one of the boxes and ship her to Mexico"_ her smile widened considerably.

--

0ExTwenty


	10. Superstar

Waiting

Disclaimer: don't own a thing

_Italics are song lyrics, except for the first one_

--

_10:49 p.m._

Her hair was a mess, eyes bloodshot, and clothes were wrinkled and dirty. However Rosette still did not move from her hard seat. Bags from various fast-food restaurants sat next to her as she glared at the t.v. in front of her. Time seemed to slow down immensely within this godforsaken room and the only thing she wanted to do was slump over and fall asleep onto the surrounding seats.

Her best friend had come earlier in the day. "You should really get some rest, Rosette" the snow haired girl had told her. The blonde woman merely shifted the knee her child was bouncing on and glared at Azmaria's direction "I'm not leaving here until Chrono does". The newly made Christopher had merely sighed as she sat across from the young mother "Joshua said he'll stay" she continued, "It'll give you time to take a nap and get some food."

Rosette ignored her pleas and stared at her daughter. Izzy seemed to be content with merely bouncing and shoveling her mother's hair into her small mouth. Feeling completely rejected Azmaria spoke once again "At least let me take Izzy". That did not seem to sit well with the blonde at all; her head shot up as her eyes widened "NO" was her immediate answer.

The younger girl jumped slightly "But Rosette" she started, "It's not a good idea to keep a young child cooped up in a hospital waiting room" she took a deep breath trying to relax slightly "How are you going to feed her and where is she going to sleep?". The young mother's face showed pure anger as she pulled her daughter closer "Don't tell me what to do with my child!" she seethed.

It had taken quite awhile until Azmaria was able to calm down Rosette, and begrudgingly let the girl take her child home. So here she was looking at some random television show and wondering what was happening behind those blasted doors.

Once again she glanced at the clock on the wall.

_10:53 p.m._

She huffed slightly and once again resumed sifting through her memories.

It was hard to believe that this whole thing started just yesterday morning. Chrono had felt a rather harsh pain at his side and it had lasted well through the day, however as night approached the pain only seemed to increase and it resulted with him going to urgent care.

Around nine thirty Rosette had gotten a phone call at home. However what she had learned was something that almost made her wish that she had just ignored it. _"You're husband's going into surgery" _the nurse had said _"We are afraid his appendix might burst." _ Immediately she had grabbed the sleeping Izzy and proceeded out her door. Her aunt Kate had given her a ride and had stayed for the first few hours.

She had only seen Chrono for a few minutes before he had been taken in. "Don't worry" his smile seemed genuine "It's not a big deal", they then wheeled him away from her and behind those doors.

_10:55 p.m._

This was her family. Nothing was supposed to happen to them, _"Especially Chrono" _no longer being able to take the stuffy room the blonde stood up and walked out into the hallway.

"_Don't you remember you told me you loved me baby?"_

Looking down the hall, she saw an old rickety radio perched upon the nurses' station.

"_You said you'd be coming back this way again baby."_

Walking slightly down the hall Rosette tried not to concentrate upon the song, and the feelings it was stirring.

"_Baby, baby, baby, baby, oh, baby._

_I love you, I really do."_

A drop had hit the floor, it was soon followed by another, then another…

"_Loneliness is such a sad affair, and I can hardly wait to be with you again"_

It took a moment for her to realize that she had begun to cry.

"_What to say, to make you come again?"_

"Miss Ibold?"

Rosette immediately spun around and looked towards person who called for her.

It was a nurse, a wide smile on her face as she gestured for the blonde to follow her. They walked through the waiting room and through those damn doors.

She had seen him the moment she walked pass the doors, his eyes were half open and a light smile on his face "Hey" he had whispered, "See no big deal". Rosette had immediately crossed the distance between them. Her hands wrapped around the hand that wasn't connected to an IV.

"Right" she had answered, "No big deal"

The clock on the wall ticked, it was finally eleven o' clock.

Yet, Rosette neither noticed nor cared.

--

I'm sorry if you guys were hoping for me to finish the two parter, sort of got stuck on it. And this one was actually written while sitting within a waiting room in a hospital waiting for my brother to come out of surgery and the fact that his wife looked tired yet determined not to budge. The song is 'Superstar' by the Carpenters although I was listening to the Sonic Youth version when I wrote this. I also gave them a last name pretty much the bands bassist's last name though couldn't really think of anything.

Anyways enjoy and please review.

0ExTwenty


	11. Request

Six Different Ways

A/N: I'm sorry but this is not a new chapter. It's actually more of a request to some of my reviewers. I was wondering if any of you guys would write a one-shot for me.

I don't care how long it is and I'm not going to 'judge' it in anyway but…if you guys could write in something I'm calling 'Six Different Ways' you see in a speech class I took recently the professor spoke of the six types of love, and of course it reminded me of a song by the Cure and also please try to keep it in a Wartermelon-esque environment.

Here they are the types of love…

Eros — a passionate physical and emotional love based on aesthetic enjoyment; stereotype of romantic love

Ludus — a love that is played as a game or sport; conquest

Storge — an affectionate love that slowly develops from friendship, based on similarity

Pragma — love that is driven by the head, not the heart; undemonstrative

Mania — highly volatile love; obsession; fueled by low self-esteem

Agape — selfless altruistic love; spiritual; motherly love

Guess I should offer something…um…well if the author has any requests for Watermelon one-shot or just previews of the upcoming update (Given To Fly's sequel) I'll be happy to comply.

Well thanks for your time and I apologize if I raised any of your hopes on this but I would like to see what you guys could come up with…if anyone tries.

Thanx

0ExTwenty


End file.
